


Step One

by Sunappu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunappu/pseuds/Sunappu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide was observant and damn good at hiding it. It scared Kaneki how much Hide could find out just from watching him, seemingly nonchalantly, with those bright and sparkling brown eyes. But there was one thing that Hide has not caught onto, much to Kaneki’s dismay, seeing how it would be embarrassing to voice, and even if he could come out and say it, he wouldn’t know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

Hide was observant and damn good at hiding it. It scared Kaneki how much Hide could find out just from watching him, seemingly nonchalantly, with those bright and sparkling brown eyes. Hide would always surprise him by casually sliding a book closer to him, leaving him alone to his own thoughts on days he needed it most, or being by his side when he needs a pick-me-up, each time giving him this little, knowing smile.

But there was one thing that Hide has not caught onto, much to Kaneki’s dismay, seeing how it would be embarrassing to voice, and even if he could come out and say it, he wouldn’t know how to. Kaneki wasn’t entirely sure of this feeling himself. It made him want to be closer to Hide, mentally and physically. 

It’s not like Kaneki never tried to hint at it. He did, and quite a bit. Occasionally his hand would “accidentally” touch Hide’s as they sat on the couch watching another one of Hide’s loud action movies with more explosions than Kaneki found necessary, and somehow their fingers would intertwine, or sometimes he’d just happen to wake up before Hide and make some pancakes or scrambled eggs or french toast, and smile as a sleepy Hide with a bedhead and droopy eyes would wander into the kitchen, following the scent of food like a zombie and plop down at the table in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. 

Kaneki always made sure to show as much affection as he could to make in plainly obvious he had this sort of crush thing on Hide, but Hide never seemed to notice, making him think that all this effort was just going to waste. 

“These are really good. What did you put in them?” Hide mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, seeming much more awake than he did a moment ago. 

Kaneki lowered the mug of coffee he was sipping from his lips before he replied, “I added bananas to the mix, as well as chocolate chips.” He couldn’t help but to stare enviously as Hide took another bite. What he would give to be able to eat normally again… 

“You don’t have to watch me eat. You can go read a book or watch TV or something.” 

Curse Hide’s watchful eyes…

“I’m fine.” Kaneki assured and took a sip of his coffee, savoring the rich flavor as it touched his tongue. 

“Weird, isn’t it?” Hide spoke up as he soaked the bit of pancake he had on his fork in syrup. 

Kaneki waited, expecting Hide to explain exactly what was “weird”. When he didn’t give an answer, Hide’s eyes glanced up from his plate. 

“Weird that ghouls can drink coffee, but nothing else.” 

“Yeah.” Kaneki agreed and felt Hide’s foot tap his leg. He couldn’t help a soft smile as he slowly swung his leg under the table and gave his friend a tap back. 

“...I don’t get it.” Hide murmured, returning another gentle kick as he stared- studied Kaneki’s face with his eyebrows furrowed together. “You’re so… giving, and you never expect anything in return. Not to mention that you’ve been a little more touchy lately.” 

Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat. So Hide had realized all his efforts. Of course he would… nothing that obvious would go unnoticed, even by the most impercipient person. Kaneki gave back another kick. So what was Hide thinking about all of this? The wait for any kind of reaction was making Kaneki nervous. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart beat felt irregular. 

Their weak game of footsie continued as they sat in the newly enveloped silence, not breaking eye contact. Hide was smart. Surely he would figure Kaneki out soon… but, Hide continued to stare with vigilant eyes as the silence grew longer and longer. Kaneki could feel his cheeks heating up underneath the watchful gaze, a light pink hue dusting across face. 

“...Just what are you trying to do?” Hide finally asked, catching Kaneki’s ankle between his feet. 

“I thought… I thought I was making obvious…” Kaneki answered bashfully, being the one to break their eye contact as he looked down into coffee. He made no attempt at trying to pull his foot away. “Please don’t make me explain.” 

“Why not?” Hide tightened his hold for a second. 

“It’s embarrassing… and-”

“No fucking way.” Hide interrupted.

Kaneki glanced up as he felt his leg swing back next to his other one, seeing a smug grin on Hide’s face. He swallowed thickly. This was it. Hide finally understood his feelings. 

"You want to-"

Kiss you, hold you close, share everything with you...

"-have sex with me." Hide finished and Kaneki nearly choked on his own saliva. 

"H-Hide! No! Not... I mean, well- No! No nononono." Kaneki panicked, shaking his head frantically and feeling his cheeks burn a dark shade of pink as Hide watched with narrowed eyes, clearly trying to see behind his words. 

"Okay, so maybe not like, right away," Hide clarifies with a roll of his eyes, "but like, eventually. You're in love with me and wanna do all that gross coupley stuff with me." 

They stare at each other for a moment, Hide's expression completely neutral, leaving Kaneki to feel a bit anxious. Just what were Hide's thoughts about that, knowing his best friend, who was a ghoul, wanted to date him. Kaneki started playing a little weak game of footsie with himself out of nervousness. 

"Oh, yeah sorry, I suppose you're waiting for me to say that I'm completely okay with that, and I kinda want to do that with you as well." Hide finally speaks up around a mouthful of his breakfast. He swallows and taps Kaneki's foot under the table, and the footsie game is started once again. "Which I totally am. I saw that you wanted to do that for quite some time. Didn't say anything because I wanted you to confess yourself, but then you so obviously were waiting for me to initiate everything and... Dammit, Kaneki you're adorable and I want to kiss you so bad but I don't wanna gross you out with pancake flavored kisses." 

A smile stretched across Kaneki's face, listening to Hide ramble a bit and his desire to kiss him has never been so strong, but the 'pancake flavored kisses' don't sound very appealing and the thought alone makes him nauseous. So they keep tapping each others' feet underneath the table, both of them giddy from finally being on the same page with their feelings as Hide finishes his pancakes. 

After dishes have been washed, both of them able to shower for the day (separately, mind you), the make their way to stand in front of each other, Kaneki blushing slightly, nervous. And Hide leans in to kiss him, slow and warm and wet and perfect with no disgusting taste. They break away and just stare into each other's eyes, brown meeting gray, and-

"So when do you want to have sex?" 

Kaneki blushes and stutters out a response that's completely incoherent, and Hide laughs. 

"Okay, okay. One step at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reaction of my readers, perhaps I could turn this into a series with each step they take in their relationship? I don't know. We'll see. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
